Padrino Part 16
Previous:Padrino Part 15 Polatsu stood in the midst of his comrades at arms, and the criminals that plagued this city. His face was an entire story of bruises and cuts from the night he was attacked by both Laz Bruno and Juuri. His body was still bandaged and gauzed all over his upper torso. Against his Doctor's wishes, he still stood tall and returned to his work as they received an anonymous tip of the whereabouts of some of the most powerful criminals of the city. Little did he know that this would lead him to one of the most infamous pirates of the New World, Pirate Captain Sharp "No Beard" Francis. If he knew that he would run into him, he would have brought more than just seven hundred Marines with him. '' '''No Beard: '''I'm going to give you one chance, Polatsu. '''Polatsu: '''That's Vice Admiral Polatsu to Pirate scum like you. '''No Beard:' him Surrender now. Polatsu stared No Beard down, but only for a moment. The instant Polatsu threw off his Justice Coat and was about to make his first charge, an explosion happened somewhere in the upper levels of the building. The basement shook, and all of them flinched a bit. That was when Link made the first move and flexed his upper body with his arms bent, and then slammed his fists together. Link: Seme Seme no Blockade!!! of cement came straight from the walls and smashed into several of the soldiers that surrounded them. When all of their guns went off at random, many of them accidentally shot their own comrades. No Beard grinned at this as he was the first to charge at Polatsu, who charged in kind only a few seconds after. Polatsu: Tekkai Guuzou: Maruishi!!! fist came straight for No Beard's face, but the pirate side-stepped the attack, and then sent his first in a right cross at Polatsu's face Samuel Polatsu hardly noticed the impact of No Beard's fist, as he was done, he smacked his forehead straight into Sharp Francis's cheek bone, causing him to feel the extremely hard surface that protected the outer layer of his skin, and it was extremely hard. Polatsu: Renga-kobushi! his fist straight around for a round-house punch with this back of his fist going straight for No Beard's chest. However, for such a large man, No Beard stepped to the left of that fist as well. This time, Francis ungloved his right hand and slid it across the edge of Polatsu's forearm to his tricep, over his shoulder, and across his face. This all happened to fast, Polatsu had to stammer back in order to catch himself. There was a pause between them, and for some reason, the Vice Admiral burst with spirts of blood all the way up his arm, shoulder, and even out of older bruises on his face. No Beard: Jori Jori no... Nick. as he revealed the blades on his fingers and palm. Polatsu stared at this with his one open eye that wasn't covered in blood. '' '''Polatsu:' What is the meaning of this?! No Beard: '''Don't look so surprised, Polatsu. I ate the Jori Jori no Mi. I am a shaving man. I can shave off whatever I please from you; not just physical elements, but theoretical elements and attributes as well. Your hardened, steel skin technique, for example. How long could you last without it? I dare say we're going to find out right now. devilish grin as he was about to begin his next assault. ''The Marine Officer was in trouble, and he knew it. His one question was, however, where did Despard Titan go? That was when he saw the helmeted Vice Admiral smash through a cement column that Link McCoy set up in front of him. '' ''As soon as Titan broke through a cement column, however, there was another one waiting for him in his pathway. This continued for a while, and as soldiers kept coming at Link with bullets, he made his own bullets from his devil fruit power, and shot back at them as they were wide open targets. '' ''However, the strain of multitasking such a difficult situation proved too much, and as he brought up another very thick cement wall, two marines came out around his protective cement dome that was a semi-circle around him, and two of their bullets struck home, one scraping across his arm, and the other lodging itself into his forearm. The pain caused him to cringe and lean forward. '' ''Titan came trampling at that point, there were no more obstacles in his way and his furious fist came down, smashing into Link McCoy's chest. As much as he wanted to dodge, Link could do very little to prevent the damage, as the pressure around the blow itself was enough to shatter a strong pain of glass. Link was taken down in one mighty blow, his body bounced off of the ground and skidded across the floor, his mouth coughing up a large smattering of blood. As he tried to get up from the ground, his ribs gave way, and he was forced back with barely a wimper, and a thud. '' ''Despard Titan walked up to the semi-circle of cement, and simply walked through it for it to crumble before him. The remaining Marines gazed on at him, the metal-helmeted officer walked past all of them as they made way. His attention was fixed on the safes across the room. '' '''Marine: '''Admiral Titan, sir! Saluted Sir, what do you plan to do to help Vice Admiral Polatsu? ''Titan did not slow, he simply flicked his finger and sent the marine straight back into a wall, breaking it, as well as giving him a level three concussion. The others did not hesitate to move out of his way and allow him to pass. That was, however, when a barrage of bullets came flying in, taking many of them by surprise and hitting them one by one. Even as this happened, Titan did not stop his trudge toward the safes, not until the Red Mafias in the upper level began to combat the Marines in the room with hardcore artillary and a bazooka fired off a small missile that struck Despard Titan in the back of the head. This brought him crashing forward into the floor. '' ''That began a brand new fire fight, bullets tracing the room all around the fight between No Beard and Vice Admiral Polatsu. In the middle of the confusion, though, Dr. Ellis Darkwood snuck down to the very broken Link McCoy who laid down on the floor. '' '''Ellis: Oh my God! Link! Speak to me! Link looked up toward her with a halfway open, and blackened eye. For the first time in many years of her medical experience, she started to panic. She could already see extreme internal bleeding in his chest, at least five broken ribs that she could see, and more than likely a badly punctured lung, if not both. Ellis: Never mind, don't say anything. Link: Ellis... whispering voice You need to leave this place, now. We're finished. Our money is gone, our secrets are blown wide open-- Ellis: Stop! Link! Stop talking, you've lost so much blood! to get out her syringes and start operating on him in that war zone Link: If anyone needs to get out alive, it's you. slowly brought his hand up toward her chin, and pulled the very thin, gold chain from around her neck to reveal a locket, one that opened to reveal a picture of her as a very small child, and a very old man smiling as they both ate ice cream. Padrino... Ellis tugged the locket from him and put it back under her shirt after she closed it back. Ellis: Nevermind that right now, you need to stop... Link? His eyes went blank, and a smile slowly crept across his face as his head went slack. Ellis: 'Link?!?!?! began to run down her cheeks, and she covered up her mouth. ''By that time, the Red Mafia held the high ground, and the Marines found themselves completely outclassed as Rat, Cat, and Batz began shooting and slicing their way through their ranks. Metach and Katal both fought alongside the remainder of the Scarlets, bringing down a great many of them. However, that was when Ellis heard the sound of a very dubious, grinning laughter from where Despard Titan laid. '''Titan: Hehehehehe, I must admit, that was a good shot. got to his feet, his metal helmet in shambles. That was when Polatsu stopped their fighting, holding up a hand to halt No Beard, and look over to Despard Titan, who removed his broken helmet to reveal Laz Bruno, the one who had so gravely injured Polatsu along with Juuri. '' '''Polatsu: '''What... What?! WHAT?! What is the meaning of this!? Where is Despard Titan! What have you done with him?! '''Laz:' Despard Titan has been dead for two years. A half a year before he was accepted into the Red Guard. I won't waste your time with anymore of the details. Just trust me when I say that there was a reason you were sent to this island, and it's all thanks to my little friend right here. held up a Den Den Mushi and held it up to his mouth I've already reached the goal. Execute phase four of Operation: Prologue, new codename: Epilogue. Den Den Mushi: Excellent, continue with the operation, reinforcements are inbound. ---- Mikana Jossu sat behind his desk, surveying the carnage from a very wide, and powerfully built window. He could not contain the grin on his face even for a second. All of his plan was coming together so brilliantly, he hardly believed it was happening at all. Jossu: And Laz... Den Den Mushi: '''Yes? '''Jossu: '''Make sure you hold onto it, but not too tightly. '''Den Den Mushi: Hehehehehe, of course. Jossu hung up, then began to guffaw. Padrino Part 17 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories